What Do You Call Love?
by ZaneLoverFan88
Summary: Love is being with someone you know you can be 100% yourself. Sometimes it's just a feeling you can't describe but it's a powerful force that can't break. Jay doesn't care if her brother doesn't want her to be with him just because he's a small town kid and Nya doesn't care if her high-position will crumble if she's with him. They're in love and nothing can break them apart.
1. Chapter 1

**Whoa, it have been a long time since I've done a Nya x Jay. I mean them being the main characters. That would be The Ninja Princess… That was so long ago… Oh well, everyone been requesting a Nya x Jay so here it is! Inspired by 'High above the Ground' by Daughtry and a little bit from 'Romeo and Juliet' and 'The Notebook'. **

**I DON'T OWN NINJAGO!**

**Chapter 1  
>The Junk Yard Family<strong>

**.:Jay:.**

A long sigh escaped his dried lips as he swiped the beads of sweat on his forehead with the back of his dirt-covered hands. Despite the boiling heat that crashed down on him, a small smile appeared on his lips. He's finally finish. He has finally finished this damn car. You're probably wondering what's the big whoopee doo about this car. It started off at least twenty years ago, when the King and Queen died.

Jay's parents were very close to them, almost like best friends. Jay himself didn't do much with the royal people since he was born only two years before the accident happen. Back to the topic, the King and Queen died from car accident. You see, this was an accident caused by reporters. Crazy right? A new princess was born and of course, everyone wants to hear details. They believed the driver tried to drive away from the paparazzi but he lost control of the steering wheel and crashed into a gas station and the whole thing blew up.

Luckily, the four year old prince and one month old princess was at the palace safe and alive but since the King and Queen died, no one dared placing the burden of electing the prince as king on him yet so they left that job to a royal blacksmith. When Jay says royal blacksmith, he doesn't mean an actual blacksmith that forged weapons and stuff for the royal family but he meant a singer. Yep, Lou was another close friend to the family and since he had a turn in politics and all, he was King but his son, Cole, who was two years younger than Kai didn't become the prince. That still remained in Kai.

On Kai's eightieth birthday, he was elected as king with his sister still the princess. But Nya… Golly was she the prettiest flower Jay has ever seen. Beautiful long locks or raven back hair flowing down to her hips, her light olive skin looked soft and smooth. But her stunning amber eyes are what he found most attracting about her. He'll admit it; he had a crush on her. Almost every boy did but sad as it is, she was in a set-up-engagement with Cole since last month.

Jay couldn't compete, Cole was strong, handsome, stunning voice and he's high up in the society whereas Jay was the small town kid who lives in the Junk Yard. Sure he's fast but all girls care about these days is looks and money. Sure they're the same age now, they're both twenty-two while Kai is twenty-four and gorgeous Nya is twenty but he can't compete.

Back to the car, his parents decided to replicate it back into the junkyard - to honour the King and Queen but problem was that they were the mechanics in the city as well which leave him to do the car. His parents started working on it until he was twelve, it was almost done but a terrible hailstorm commenced and destroyed the car again. So he started to work on it at the age of fifteen and now, after seven years he had completed it.

It wasn't a limo, they were still developing back then but they had a small, bright red car with silver bars, light frames, rims and handles. The seats inside were light beige leather. He saw a picture of what it was before the crash and the blowing up of the station. He had started from a ruined version his parents did and he managed fixed the engine, the insides and the metal frame. He tinted the windows, painted the car in premium paint and made sure the seats were soft and free of any dirt. He spent his free time making the car and there were a couple fails since this was his first car he was doing but he always fixed it up within a day or two.

Jay guessed making the car just brings him away from troubles with the politics. Now they're demanding a little bit more money from taxes so they can build a new national park. Jay did like the idea of a new national park but problem was that… Does Ninjago City really need it? They already have a royal garden, a central park and a recreational park. He doesn't think its necessary but he's glad the politics or royal family are being considerate of nature and not advanced technology. Jay likes a bit of advanced technology but he remembered when an inventor decided to change Ninjago City into a whole new city of technology. It was a good thing that Kai hated too much advanced Technology because Jay can't picture the store clerks as robots.

Back to the present, he snapped himself out of his thoughts and quickly cleaned up his workshop before placed a sheet over the car. He then got to the front of the car and pushed it out of the workshop and into the junk yard. He and his father had created a large shed at the other end of the junk yard and it was where they store their creations. He managed to push the car five meters when he heard a car entering the junk yard. From the sounds of it, the car had a run-down engine which is probably low on water as well or a broken belt. He continued pushing the car and he finally got to the large shed and pushed it into the corner. Once it was in place, he dusted his hands and exited it.

Jay headed back to the house he and his parents lived in. It used to be a bus but with the income from their work, they managed to build a homely house. He was about to enter the door when he heard his parents talking to the customer.

"Oh, it's nice to see you again. I guess politics are keeping you busy?" He heard his father asked.

"Oh no, they're not surprisingly. My brother is taking care of all of them as well as my fiancé." Her voice sounded like an angel singing from the heavens above. It was soft and melodious that made his heart race. He peered into the window and found the princess of Ninjago inside his house!

"At least you got them looking after you… Now you said something about a car?"

"Oh yes! I honestly don't know what happened; I was driving towards the park to relax a bit when black smoke came from the engine hood. I managed to drive here but I don't think it would have last another mile. It's a precious car to me and I didn't want to replace it so I hoped that you two could fix it." Jay's eyes wandered over to the car. It was a small car with a bright blue colour that glittered in the sunlight. He knew it was one of the most expensive cars around and it looked like a pretty sweet ride.

"Well I'm sorry to say Nya but Edna and I don't do cars…"

"Oh… That's a shame." He heard Nya spoke and she sounded sad for a moment.

"But our son Jay does an excellent job. I think he had just finished building a car from scratch, it's supposed to be a replica." He heard his mum announced.

"Really? Do you think he can fix it?" Jay wanted to shout out 'yes!' but he refrained from doing so but he was mentally partying.

"Of course he can, I think he would be in the shed at the far corner."

"Alright, I see him there." And at that, Jay dashed to the shed, faster he had run in his life before. He only saw Nya on the TV and on magazines or newspaper but he had never met her in person before. His parents did of course. He quickly threw off the sheet and looked at the car and tried to use the shiny paint as a mirror. He quickly wiped any oil or grime on his face. He then the grabbed a rag and pretended to polish it.

"Hello..?" He turned around and saw Nya standing in the doorway. She was more beautiful up in person. Her slender heart-shaped face was surrounded by long hair. It was raven black and it was straight at the top but the hair that was past her mid back was in loose curls. Her roundish-almond eyes twinkled but the amber colour was more gorgeous than he could imagine. He could see specks of gold in them. Her angelic lips were a light pink colour and already he felt the urge to kiss this beautiful angel.

Her dress was also stunning. It was white low-back dress but at the bottom, there were many frills in colours of red and more white. Flowers were placed along the edges of the opening at her back.

"Hi ummm… My car broke down and I was wondering if you could fix it before nightfall?" Nya asked him nervously. At first, words were caught in his throat but he quickly recovered.

"S-Sure. Show me where your car is." And he followed her out of the shed and she showed him her car. "May I?"

"Of course." Jay wiped his hands on the rag that hung out of his pocket and opened the hood of the car. "The belt's broken and the throttle's screw came undone… Although I can't see where it is..." Jay muttered as he leaned down to take a closer look. "And the fan is broken…"

"Can it be fixed before nightfall?"

"Of course, just excuse me, I'll quickly get my tools and some spare parts." And Jay took off to the shed. He could feel heat rushing up to his head and he banged it against the wall.

_Come on, concentrate for Nya._

He quickly grabbed his tool box, another rag and some more spare parts and he made his way to the car. He could feel Nya's eyes on him as he replaced the fan. He tried looking for the screw but it was gone so he put in a spare in the throttle and secured it on. He then wiped his hands on the rag again and he then removed the belt. He dropped it on the ground and put in one of the belts he had. They all didn't fit for the other car so he had them as spares. Once he was gone. He wiped his hands again and closed the hood.

"Oh, thank you so much. How much would you like for the repairs?'

"Oh don't worry about… If I was honest, that was the first car I did maintenance on apart from the replica." He said nervously.

"Well thank you anyway… But I insist-"

"Please don't worry about it princess." He interrupted her and bowed his head.

"Alright then… I'll come back again if something happen." She smiled at him and she got into her car. "Once again, thank you so much." And she drove off. Jay couldn't help but let a stupid looking toothy grin on his face.

"Yes!" He exclaimed in a whisper. He quickly placed all the stuff back into the shed and walked into the house.

"How did it go dear?" He heard his mother asked. He turned his head to see she was cooking dinner while his father sat on the dining table trying to fix the kettle.

"Ummm, good." He replied. Jay tried to hide his smile and he quickly left the kitchen and into his room.

**So what do you guys think? I know Nya didn't have long hair but I thought it would be a nice change. Please leave feedback in reviews, they would be greatly appreciated.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2  
>The Royal Family<strong>

**.:Nya:.**

A happy sigh of relief came from her lips as her little blue car drove smoother than it ever had before. She really should have paid Jay but he insisted that Nya shouldn't. She parked her car in front of the palace's doors. Instantly, a maid was there to greet her with a warm smile.

"How was the park Miss Nya?"

"Oh, I didn't end up going to the park." She told the maid and quickly explained her car issue. She then walked into the palace while the maid went somewhere else. She would often go out of the palace and to the park to sort out of thoughts. Most of them got to do with her brother, Cole and his father. If she was honest, she didn't like Cole as a fiancé. She only saw him as a good friend but his father talked to her brother and he agreed!

She quickened her pace to her chambers. She was so lucky that she and Cole doesn't have to share a room yet until the wedding is over which would be in two months. Cole's nice and all but he just wasn't that type for her. He's great when it comes to protecting her; it's no wonder that her brother and Cole are best friends. Sure he's handsome, strong with a warming voice but… she didn't want that. She didn't care about the looks; she just wanted someone who would go to the end of the world with her and not for her. She didn't care about the expensive gifts that she would receive on events.

Nya really did hope that when she finds a guy, he would care about her and always be honest with her and be himself. He would be funny and not that strong as Cole because when she did receive hugs from him, he would squeeze her so tightly that she can't breathe. But because she's a princess, her brother and Lou expressed how important she was to marry someone who's likeable when it comes to the public and knows politics.

Even if she does marry Cole, all the other fan girls he have will keep flirting with him, not that she cares but it would make Cole look bad because reporters will follow him. They did promise not to follow her or Kai since their parent's death. She's not sure if the same applies with Cole.

She opened her bedroom door and she quickly walked to her bed before falling down into it. She wondered sometimes if her parents really did love each other or were they forced into a marriage. She knew Kai wouldn't know either since he was four when they did die. A long sigh escaped her lips and she rolled over so she could see her room.

It was a fairly big room with one wall that was made out of glass so natural light can come in. A crystal chandelier handing from the roof and the white marble floors didn't have a stain. Her queen sized bed was exactly in the middle of one wall with two elegant, white tables on either side. A piano was in a corner and some dresses on mannequins were in another corner. She personally hated dresses but her high status as princess she has to wear them.

She got off her bed and made her way to the piano. Her slender fingers were placed on cold, white keys. She position one of her feet on the pedals. She was deep in thought on what she should play. Since her parents died, Lou was placed as a caretaker for her and Kai. He taught her how to play the piano and how to write music. So far, she had only composed six so far and all of them she loved dearly. Probably 'Memories', 'Broken Wings' and 'Time to Let Go' are her absolute favourites.

She removed her fingers from the keys and she bend over to get the music sheets for 'Broken Wings' from the box that was next to the left feet. She quickly spread it on the long music stand and she played it. She remembered reading a book when she was young. It was about a girl who ran from her wedding and into forest covered in snow and then she turned into a raven. Her song was mostly inspired from that.

The melody was soft and flowing, none of the notes clashed with each other but in a way, it sounded sad. A slight frown made its way to her mouth when she hit the wrong key but her fingers kept playing. She managed to get halfway when she felt arms circling around her waist and she let a squeak out and she turned around. Her fingers stopped moving.

"Don't scare me like that!" She snapped at Cole. He laughed and sat next to her on the piano bench. She started to grow uncomfortable.

"I'm sorry, you looked sad while playing."

"Well that's what music does to the soul. I thought you would know this since you're a musician."

"Yeah but why are you playing a sad song?"

"It's not really that sad; it's just a heart-moving piece." She told him and she placed her hands in her laps but she kept her eyes on them. She could feel his warm and tickling breath inching closer to her neck. She turned her head so the back faced him.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong."

"But there is something wrong." He told her and his large hand held her chin and he turned her face so she's was facing him. She felt a shiver go down her spine. Sure she and Cole are supposed to be engaged but she had known him for her entire life as a friend. This sudden romance didn't feel right.

"Trust me Cole, there's nothing wrong otherwise I would have told you by now." She told him and she tried to display a sweet smile but she's pretty sure it looked sad. She heard him sigh and his hands dropped and they picked up her hands. Her hands were completely tiny compared to his.

"I do trust you but I just think you're not telling me everything… Did something go wrong today?"

"Well… my car did break down but I got it fixed." She replied and she felt his thumb brush over the back of her hand. Goosebumps spread across her arms. He must have thought she was cold because he shuffled closer to her and gathered her into his arms. At this, she froze.

"You aren't hurt are you?"

"Of course not." She told him. "If I was, I would be in the hospital if it was serious or I would be crying to you." She exaggerated this but she needed to reassure Cole otherwise he wouldn't stop bothering her. She looked back to the music sheets and she realised that this song applied to her… Only if she could just run away from this and fly away and be free.

But she a pair of lips touched her neck and she froze. Cole's hand moved from her's and to her waist. She didn't know what to do. She wanted to stop him but she didn't want to hurt her feelings. She quickly put her hand between her neck and his lips just as he pulled back for a second so he could catch his breath.

"What's wrong?" He asked her, she felt him shuffle back and she moved her hand back down.

"I-I… I just… can't." She sighed and looked but down at her fingers.

"Is it me?"

"O-Of course not… it's not you, it's just… me." She said softly and she felt his hand cup her cheek he forced her to look at him. Worry and concern was written all over his face. She hated making people worry when something was her fault.

"Nothing's wrong with you."

"N-No, what I m-mean is." Nya struggled to get the words out. Her lips open but then close. She shook her head and looked down. But his face suddenly appeared again and his lips captured her's. She wanted to scream, push him away and run but she felt frozen on the spot. Doesn't matter how hard she wanted to move, she couldn't.

Cole took advantage of this and picked her up and placed her on the bed. She wanted to struggle and climb out of his arms and get out of this horrible situation but she couldn't. His lips hungrily left her lips and to her jaw before trailing down to her neck then her collarbone. Finally, her voice returned and she could feel herself taking over her limps.

"C-Cole, stop please!" She exclaimed and pushed his lips away with both of her hands. He looked down at her puzzlingly.

"Okay, what did I do wrong this time?" He asked her but she got out of his arms and stood up on the floor. It seemed like he wasn't going to leave unless he got his answer. She quickly walked to the door and placed her hand on the handle.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"I'm going out."

"But I thought you just got back. Nya wait!" She heard him yell and she quickly ran out of the door and down the stairs. It was hard since her heels were starting to painfully dig into her feet. She turned around to see Cole gaining on her. "Nya, tell me what's wrong. Is it me?"

"I said it's not you, it's me. And nothing's wrong. If you keep bothering than it would be something to worry about." She snapped and she ran down quicker, taking three steps at a time. She ran to the front of the palace. She turned around again to still see Cole jogging after her. She was about to open the doors to go out when she felt Cole's body on her.

"I can see you're hurting love-"

"Don't call me that please…" She said in a voice that was barely audible but he heard her. His arms squeezed around her waist and his head rested on her shoulder and she could feel the six-packs from underneath his shirt on her back. "Can I ask you something?"

"Anything."

"Be honest with me and tell me, do you really love me? Not as a close friend but as a fiancée?" She asked him. He nodded his head eagerly.

"Of course… What, do you think I don't love you?" He asked her but she didn't answer. She didn't want to break the fact on him that she didn't love him as a fiancé. It'll be cruel for him.

"J-Just let me go please."

"Please answer me Nya; I need to what's wrong so I can fix this."

"Do you need to know or want to know? And this isn't something you can fix. Only I alone can do that." She said so lowly that she felt his arms loosen so she slipped out. She looked back at him and saw hurt written on his face. She felt her heart clench painfully. "Just give me some time to sort out my thoughts."

She then walked out of the palace's doors and into the setting sun's light. She quickly made her way to her car and drove off to the national park. Once she parked, she got out of the car and entered the gardens.

The sweet scent of flowers drifted to her nose but it didn't help the tears that started to leak. She quickly strayed away from the path and deep into the meadow of bushes and trees. She then sat down against one of the trees and brought her knees up to her chest and her arms wrapped around her knees. She buried her face into her arms.

What did she deserve to have a life like this? Where everyone looks up to you and one wrong mistake means war. Where she's forced to do things she doesn't want to do so a war doesn't spread out.

A soft sob escaped her lips and she felt hot tears coming down her eyes. She heard a shuffle from the bushes and a twig snap but it didn't scare her. The squirrels always came whenever she was in this spot. She closed her eyes and she felt her chest tremble. She didn't want this to happen. She then felt something on her arm and her head shot up and she saw a pair of Caribbean blue eyes staring at her with concern. Not the concern that Cole displayed, this was different.

"Princess…?"

"Jay..?"

She couldn't hold it back anymore and she flung herself at Jay and wrapped her arms tightly around his neck and buried her head into the crook of his neck. She needed comfort right now. She didn't care if she was being inappropriate but she needed this. More hot tears fell and she could fell Jay's arms closing around her and he pulled her in closer. Warmth started to seep out from his body and she found herself getting sleepier by the second. She closed her eyes and let his slow but steady and calm breaths lure her to sleep.

**What do you think? And thanks to everyone who reviewed! Means a lot and I'm so happy that everyone already loved it! Big thanks again ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3  
>Diamonds in the Sky<strong>

**.:Jay:.**

He was strolling along in the park trying to figure out what was going on in his head when he heard it; soft sobs that could easily break one's heart. It sounded like an angle from high above weeping. He walked off the path and proceeded with caution.

A figure was curled in a ball against the tree. Her bare back was against the rough bark of the tree. Her raven locks fell over her face and the front bit of her crinkled white dress. He then realised it was the Princess, it was Nya. His heart was wrenched open when saw her body trembling and her hands gripping her arms tightly, her beautiful nails digging into her skin. His eyes soften and he crouched down. His hand softly touched her arm and her face looked up at him. Her gorgeous and rich amber eyes stared at him like a deer caught in the headlights.

"Princess…?" He asked softly.

"Jay…?" Before he could say anything else, he felt her body flung onto him and hugged him tightly. He was beyond confused, she was happy when he just saw her hours ago when he fixed her car… What happened to make her this sad and distraught? He didn't know if he should pull her away, hug her back and confront her or just stay like this. But his arms already made up their minds and wrapped around her small and trembling body. One arm wrapped around her waist while the other held the back of her head, slowly and softly stroking the raven locks.

He felt her face snuggle into the corner of his neck and already, heat rushed up to his face but her arms wrapped tightly around his neck, not tight enough to suffocate him. Her body pressed tightly into his and he could feel his face going red. Whatever she was upset about, he was ready to comfort her but… he didn't know what to say. He decided to stay quiet and rubbed her back and patted the back of her head as she cried.

He honestly didn't mind, he was just worried and concern. Slowly, her sobs muffled to a couple sniffs and then deep breathing. He rested his hand at the back of her head and he leaned forward slowly and she leaned back as well to show her sleeping face. Her long and dark lashes were still moist and he stretched his sleeve over his hand and gently wiped the tears away from her soft skin.

Now he didn't know what to do. Nya was here, sleeping in his arms in the national gardens. He was sure someone will see him. He looked back down at her. She just looked too peaceful and he didn't want to wake her up. With a sigh escaping his lips, he turned her around before scooping one arm underneath her knees and the other below her shoulders on her bare back.

Jay stood up slowly, making sure he didn't wake her up. He looked back on the ground to see nothing of her's had fallen down. He walked out of the small meadow. The setting sun was long gone and the sky displayed a million twinkling stars. He looked back down to her face and he didn't see the beautiful diamond earrings that were placed in her ears.

He was glad that no one was here at this time and he easily found her bright blue car. He settled her in the passenger seat next to the driver seat. He then tried looking for the keys but he found them underneath the driver's seat. He got into the driver's seat and turned on the car. Nya didn't stir but her quiet breaths were the only indications he had that she was sleeping and not dead. He turned the steering wheel and drove towards the palace.

Jay knew that her brother and fiancé must be worried sick about her. She did tell him to finish her car before nightfall; he believed this is supposed to be the time she's meant to be back at the palace. He drove through the large and opened wire gates. The fountain that was placed in the middle glowed a wonderful blue colour. He drove around it and towards the front of the palace where he saw the King of Ninjago and Nya's fiancé looking worried. When he saw them look at the car, they ran down the stair. He parked at the front and exited out of the car. Instantly, he felt push his body again the car.

"Who do you think you are to take and drive _my_ fiancé's car with her in it?" He then realised it was Cole, his eyes displayed fury in them and his arm was crushing his chest to the car.

"I-I didn't take her. I found her asleep in the gardens so I thought I would drive her here because I-I knew you and the king would be worried." Jay stammered to find the right words.

"How did you know which one was her car, how do I know you didn't do anything to her? For all that I know, you could be a creepy stalker."

"She came to my parent's junkyard with her car broken; I was the one who fixed it." Jay informed him.

"Cole that's enough." They both heard Kai's stern voice. He felt Cole's arms release him and Jay stood on his own two feet. At the moment, Kai had Nya's body in his arms; a worried look was placed upon his face. "Thank you for bringing my sister back to the palace safely and I apologise on Cole's behalf."

"It's alright your majesty." Jay bowed his head at once and slowly rose. Kai nodded at him then signalled Cole to take Nya. The dark haired boy nodded, took Nya and went into the palace but Kai remained outside.

"I want you to tell me everything, what time she came to your place, just everything please."

"Of course. I was just finishing a car when she came in about four in the afternoon and told me about her car releasing thick clouds of smoke. She had a broken belt, lost screw and a cracked fan. I replaced it and she said thanks and drove off. I then walked to the park when the sun was setting and I saw her sleeping against a tree." Jay didn't inform Kai or Cole about her crying or her hugging him. "I then thought that you and Cole must be worried about her so I found her car and drove her back here."

"Well, thank you again for fixing her car and taking her back here. You were right; Cole and I were both worried. Cole told me she ran off suddenly when she returned." Jay watched as Kai shook his head softly. "You should get back home."

"Yes, of course." Jay bowed his head and walked off quickly to the front of the palace. He heard the great doors of the palace closed behind him. Jay then broke into a sprint and ran to his house. Many thoughts flooded his mind and they were all about Nya. Different scenarios of why she was crying entered his mind. One was that she got in trouble or her car brought back memories or her parents' death. Maybe she doesn't like the palace life but anyone would kill to live in a palace.

Once he got home, he entered the house where his parents jumped up from the couch.

"Jay! Where have you been? Do you know how worried your mother and I have been?"

"Sorry, I was walking in the park; I didn't mean to come home this late."

"And why would a walk be so long?" His mother asked him with her arms crossed across her chest.

"I've found the princess sleeping and I remember her saying that she needed to be back at the palace by sun fall so I drove her back to the palace then her brother wanted me to explain everything." Jay explained and he looked down to his feet.

"Is that all?"

"Yes it is, I swear." And Jay walked into the kitchen. He could feel his parents' eyes on him, they were probably deciding whether they should question him further or just let him go. His hand pulled the door of the fridge open and he took the juice out. He quickly grabbed a glass and poured himself some juice before putting it back.

"Well then… Okay." He heard his mother said surely. He nodded and gulped down the juice. He placed the glass in the sink and he headed towards his room.

"But you still should have called us and let us know." His father called out and Jay let out a loud sigh.

"I left my phone at home; I didn't know I was going to bump into the sleeping form of the princess." He told them and went into his room. It was fairly small but it was big enough for him. The walls were a dark blue colour and his bed was in a corner with a shelf above it filled with some gizmos and some gadgets. The desk on the opposite side had wire, screws and little metal plates with some tools on it. In the other corner, there was a small TV with a game console in front and a box with video games. He outgrew his gaming habits now.

Jay went to his desk and turned on the lamp. His hands then went to work on the gadget. The purpose of it was that it'll crack eggs without getting the shell into the egg white or yoke.

Out of every question that flooded his mind, the only one that stood out was why Nya was crying. He could only find four solutions. She hated the palace life or sad memories of her parent's death bothered her or it had something to do with Kai or Cole or someone insulted her. With a sigh exiting his lips, he placed the screwdriver down and he leaned back in his chair with his hands behind his head. But who would want to make the sweet Nya cry? He was beyond confused, unless it was a really cruel person who wanted to do it.

Suddenly, he heard a snap of wood and he felt his world turn upside down. His chair broke and he ended up falling back and his head hitting the frame of his bed. An explosion of pain flared up and he yelped.

"Ow!" He shouted and he got onto his knees with his hands enclosing his head. "Ow ow ow ow ow…"

He repeated and he placed his forehead on the floor, his hands still holding his head. How could he be so stupid? He told himself many times not to lean back on the chair but guess what? He still did!

Jay hissed in pain and he slowly got up and stumbled to lie on his bed. He buried his face in his pillow. Who was he kidding? Jay Walker, the laughing stock. Falling off chairs and breaking them, caught at the middle of the night kissing pillows, overreacting at the most minor things ever and always making a mess. Slowly, the pain turned into a dull ache and his arms lay at his sides as he stared at the ceiling.

He remembered Kai saying that she suddenly ran off after returning back to the castle… Well Cole told Kai that. Maybe Cole did something to Nya that she didn't like.

"Jay, are you still up?" Jay's attention focused onto the voice of his mother. He kept quiet and didn't say anything. He rolled over on his bed so he was facing the wall. He heard the door open and he quickly closed his eyes and pretended to be asleep. Alright, so what he's twenty-two, he doesn't need to be babied by his mother… maybe he should move out soon. All of his friends have.

He heard his mother's footsteps as she came closer to his bed.

"Is he asleep?" He then heard his father's voice from the door.

"Yeah… Sadly in his clothes." Edna grumbled and he heard her walk away and the wonderful sound of the door closing made him open his eyes. He saw that his parents turned off the lights. Should he move? His parents would be miserable for sure if he did. But where would he go? How would he get all the metal scarps for his inventions? But he can't afford being babied by his mother anymore.

**There you go, another chapter! Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4  
>The First Phase <strong>

**.:Nya:.**

Her eyes slowly opened and the first thing she saw was darkness. She squinted her eyes and she could see the outlines of the furniture she's too well familiar with. She was in her room. Slowly, she recalled the previous events.

Her car broke and she got it fixed by Jay then she drove back to the palace and Cole made her a little bit upset. She left to the park where she cried and… Ah! How stupid could she be? Nya only just met Jay and there she was crying in his arms, who know if he could be spreading the words. The princess started to regret her actions and she groaned and banged her head with her hand.

But unlike Cole, Jay held her and didn't press her for answers. His embrace wasn't suffocating like Cole. It was warm and very cosy… What is she thinking?! Why is she thinking of such absurd thoughts? With a sigh exiting her lips, she decided that what was the past, remains to stay as the past. There is nothing that she could change.

She couldn't remember anything after that though. She was about to close her eyes again when she heard the door to her room open. She quickly closed her eyes and breathed deeply. Nya's ears tried to pick up any sound so she could identify this person but when she heard a sigh, she knew it was Kai. Footsteps could be heard and they got closer and closer. She waited for him to speak but instead, she heard the mattress shift as a body sat on it, then a hand caressed her cheek, how siblings would normally do.

"Nya, I know you're awake." She heard Kai spoke softly and a weary sigh left her lips.

"What happened Kai?" She asked and she sat up. She felt her brother's arm wrap over her shoulder and he brought her closer to him. She rested her head on his shoulder like she had done so many times when she was a kid.

"A boy called Jay said he found you in the park sleeping so he decided to bring you back to the palace… He also said that he fixed your car."

"That's true… Was that it?"

"Was that what?"

"I mean is that all he said, he found me sleeping in the park?" She asked him.

"Yes… why, do you think he did something to you while you were sleeping?"

"Of course not…" She muttered. So Jay didn't tell her brother about her crying? Her heart was warmed by this simple gesture. She turned her face so that her forehead rested on his shoulder and she felt his hand rubbed her back.

"Nya, I know something's wrong and you're not telling me or Cole."

"What do you mean?"

"Cole told me you left him in a middle of a conversation and you just bolted out, saying that something was wrong with you… Is there something wrong? Plus I can see the tear-stains on your cheek. Don't think that I'm stupid Nya. Cole may be blind but I know something is up." He told her softly and his hand rubbed her arm soothingly.

She didn't want to tell Kai what was wrong otherwise it would place trouble on his shoulders. Her hot-headed brother had always looked out for her since their parents' death and she doesn't want to be a burden to him.

"Nya, I can read you like a book and don't you dare think that you're a burden to me because you're not."

"If you can read me like a book, why can't you see what's hurting me..?"

"So you're admitting that there's something wrong?" He asked and she realised her mistake. "Come on Nya; tell me what's wrong… Are you pregnant?"

"What?! Of course not!" She exclaimed and pushed her brother away. A chuckle left his lips but his eyes remained trained on her.

"Ok then, what wrong before I think that is the case… But even if it is, I'll make sure I'll skin Cole…" Kai grumbled to himself.

"I'm not pregnant, I'm not even married but…"

"Okay, so this does have something to do with Cole and not just you."

"It is me!"

"So tell me what's wrong." By this point, Kai had both of his hands placed firmly on her shoulders, his eyes staring deeply but softly into her's. She could see the worry placed in his forehead and brows and his amber eyes filled with concern.

"Please don't worry about it Kai."

"But the longer you keep it away from me, the more I'll worry."

"So don't because I'll fix it up."

"By running away?" He asked her and she sighed.

"Please Kai-"

"Please Nya. You're my little sister and I want to make sure that she's happy and comfortable. If you're sad then I'll worry like any brother would."

"Except you worry more than a brother normally would."

"Well I should have an exception since we're part of the royal family where many people look upon us. Please Nya."

"Kai, I said don't worry!"

"I can't help but feel worried until you tell me what's wrong. If you don't tell me, I keep pressing you for answers and if that still doesn't work then I'll assume that you're pregnant and in one of those crappy mood swings. Then I'll skin Cole alive."

"Kai!"

"What..?"

"If you skin Cole then it would mean that the heir next in line would be fatherless and who else would help me?"

"So you're admitting that you're pregnant?"

"What? No! Stop jumping into conclusions."

"So tell me." Nya could tell that Kai was begging at this point in time. She looked around the room to make sure that no one else in the room.

"Alright then… Please don't tell anyone, not even Lou or Cole alright?"

"Of course."

"I… I don't see Cole as a lover… I still see him as a friend and it's killing me because I know Cole loves me but I can't return the feelings…" She said softly before placing her arms around her brother and burying herself into his chest. His arms caged her in and she admired the secureness she felt in his arms.

"Do you mean you set eyes on another man?"

"No Kai! I said stop jumping into conclusion. I mean Cole is not the one for me… I can't marry someone I know I won't return feelings for." She admitted and she squeezed her grip around Kai's chest. She could feel her eyes burning and she wanted to keep the tears in but she's not sure if she can.

"So you want to call off the wedding? I honestly don't mind, it was Lou idea and I thought it would be a good one but I won't force you to do something you don't want to do." She heard Kai told her softly.

"But what about Cole? I don't want to hurt his feelings Kai… I just don't know what to do…"

"I'm sure he'll understand."

"But Lou? He'll be furious."

"I think he just wanted to be married into the royal family but I'm sure he'll understand. Why don't we ask Lou tomorrow night, I know Cole will be out okay?"

"Alright…"

**.:Jay:.**

Sweat poured down his face as he hammered the nail into the metal in the scorching hot sun. His arms were sore and he felt hot and sticky. His body was covered in sweat as well as his hands. Just as he was about to hammer the nail, his hand slipped across the nail from the sweat and he ended up hitting his own hand with the hammer against the boiling hot metal. He hissed loudly and backed away from the truck his mother's sister asked him to fix.

He wiped his hands on a rag before wiping the sweat off his brow. He then took off his shirt which was drenched with sweat. After doing this, he went to continue on the truck. He didn't mind working on cars for people, it would get him away from his pestering mother. Now he felt the sweat sizzle on his back as he worked.

His mind was often wonder back to Nya and why she was in the park crying. He wished he wasn't so damn curious but he wants to know! She looked vulnerable, fragile and broken when he found her crying in the park that it broke his own heart. The way her eyes were covered with a layer of tears, her sclera was laced with thin red lines and her battering eyelashes wet. The way her lip and body tremble made him wanted to hold her to keep her warm so she doesn't tremble but he can't do that. He had this huge feeling that crashed on him then, a protective feeling.

He was about to fix a dint when he heard the sound of a smooth engine entering the junkyard. He turned his head and his eyes met with the bright blue car. He saw Nya driving and she looked fine compared to yesterday. He looked back to his aunt's car and continued fixing it.

He could hear the car turning off before the door opening and closing. Then footsteps were coming closer to him. He placed the hammer down on the hood of the truck and turned around. A squeak left the princess' mouth and she turned around. Jay was sure he saw redness on her cheeks.

"How come you're not wearing a shirt?"

"Would you still wear one if it's covered in sweat?" He then realised this wasn't a way to talk to the princess, he was about to apologise when she turned around.

"I'm sorry about my behaviour yesterday at the park although I must ask… How come you told my brother that I was sleeping?" She asked him with a tilt of her head.

He must admit that she looked cute in the dress she was wearing. The beige coloured silk dress was strapless ended just above her knees. The bloused bodice fits nicely around her chest but the neckline just covers the front of her chest. The skirt part of the dress –which was separated from the bodice by creamy ribbon wrapped tightly to show her curves- was a gather skirt, each part curved nicely and the hem had a glitter strip that went around the hemline. Her wedge shoe straps were the same colour as her dress.

Her hair was different this time. It was parted on the left and the curls were tossed over her right shoulder. Her tiara was made of silver since the king had gold, the think silver pieces wove in with each other, creating loops with large ruby placed inside the loop.

"I-I thought you wouldn't want him to know… Why, was it a bad idea to keep it a secret?" He asked her and he wiped his hands on his pants. He tried not to goggle at her but she was gorgeous.

"Oh umm… No. Thank you for not telling him otherwise he would have worried like a mother hen." His brows rose at this. He thought she would have told him off for lying to the royalties.

"He's just concern about you like all older brothers should be. If I had a younger girl, I would do the same thing." Jay told her and she smiled.

"So I see you have started a car business."

"Oh this? My aunt truck broke on her way here so I volunteered to fix it."

"Well thanks to you, my car has never been smoother than before." She smiled and he could see a pink ting on her cheeks unless that's makeup.

"Oh, that's alright." And his nervously scratched the back of his head. They both avoided eye contact.

"Umm… I would really appreciate it if you didn't tell anyone about my little meltdown yesterday… things have just been a little bit stressing."

"Of course, I won't tell a soul."

"Thank you Jay."

"No worries Princess."

"Please, just call me Nya."

**Sorry for the long wait, just finish a Volleyball competition and we got first place! Never been so happy before but I hope you liked it and sorry if there was any grammar mistakes.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5  
>The Royal Gala<strong>

**.:Nya:.**

Oh god, how could she possibly forget?! She's a princess for crying out loud and she managed to forget the biggest event of the year! The palace was like a hive, every staff, cook and maid was buzzing away, bringing the palace alive. Even her brother was darting around, checking everything is correct while Cole and Lou concentrated on the guest's list like who is showing up.

This gala celebrates the birth of Ninjago and only the rich and noble households can attend this special feast. All other families just celebrate it at home. It's held every year and she forgot it!

Her heels clicked away at the marble floor as she quickly paced towards the ball room where the guests would be. The ball room was at least half the size of a football stadium. Five large chandeliers were hang in a line to light up the room and rich velvet drapes hung over the large windows. On one side, there were many tables set up with four chairs surrounding them but there was one that would hold ten. Four seats were for her, her brother and Lou and Cole but the other six are for the heads of the six very important bloodlines that have been loyal to the royal bloodline.

"Princess Nya, is the ballroom up to your expectations?" The decorator asked her. She and Kai decided to change decorators for the ballroom once every three years and this is the young girl's first time. She looked roughly the same age as Nya, her round blue eyes pierced through Nya's own. It reminded her of someone but she couldn't remember.

"It looks great Danielle but is it possible to have a small vase of flowers on each table?"

"O-Of course!" And the girl darted off instantly. Nya quickly looked at each table to make sure each table had name tags and the name of each family was spelt correctly. But something surprised her. They have one more family joining them this year.

_Walker._

Instantly, the smiling and kind faces of Ed and Edna filled her mind but would that mean Jay is joining them? She's not sure if she could face him again… Her behaviour that afternoon was unacceptable, especially for a princess.

"Nya! Where are you?" She heard Kai yelled out and she turned around to see him frantically walking into the room since she and Kai aren't really allowed to run.

"What's wrong?"

"Have you seen Danielle?"

"Yes, she ran off that way… why?"

"I'll explain later." And Kai quickly walked in the way Nya pointed. She sighed and hurriedly went to her room so she could get change. She closed the room and kicked off her heels –not in a princess manner- and she ran to her closet. She looked at all of her dresses and pondered on which one to wear. The black one, the blue one or the red one.

Although black gown does look like she's going to a funeral but there's the red or blue one. Blue is her favourite colour but the royal colours are red and gold… Perhaps she can change it this year.

She closed her eyes and let her fingers choose the silkiest dress. Once she decided, she pulled the dress out and opened her eyes. The ball gown she happened to choose was spectacular; she didn't understand why she had never seen it before.

The sweetly pleated strapless neckline on sky blue gown rests above a flatteringly fitted waistline. A lacy border surrounds the top and bottom of the bodice, before the exuberant skirt falls in layers of ballooned ruffles to the floor.

She loved it. She was shocked as well to why she had never noticed this beautiful silky dress. She stripped down from her red contemporary dress and carefully changed into the gown. She then tossed the red dress into the laundry basket and she picked up the hem of the dress and went to her shoe rack. This year, she's not going to wear heels either. Many people will expect her to dance with Cole and she haven't mastered the dance in heels yet.

The flat style has a slight lift in the heel and the pristine fabric makes the shoe into a ballerina design. Ribbed material forms a band in front. A bow applique is enhancing with a crystallized accent of brilliant shimmer on these shoes. She then went to her dresser and pulled out a pair of post earrings. Glistening Cubic Zirconia gems of different sizes and cuts were attached and equalling a length of one and a half inches.

Just because she was a princess does not mean that she needed someone to help her get dressed and undressed. Including her hair. Speaking of hair…

Nya quickly went with a half-up and half-down style. The foreground divided into an off-centre parting. By doing this, it keeps the casual glamour with the volumed crown and a fall of smooth, loose curls. She then quickly applied some foundation and she left the room in haste. She was about to go down the stairs when she felt arms encircle her waist.

"Nya, my love, you look gorgeous and ravishing tonight." She heard Cole's deep voice beside her ear and she felt her cheeks go red.

"Oh… Thank you Cole." And she turned around to see him in a suit although it looked like he would rip it in half with his muscles. "You look great too."

"Thanks love." And he leaned down and kissed her lips. She didn't want to return the kiss but luck was on her side when it was a quick one and he left to go towards the kitchen.

**.:Jay:.**

He sat quietly in the back seat as he parents blabbered on about the gala. Apparently they haven't been invited to it since the death of the King and Queen but this is also Jay's first one. He hasn't been inside the palace but he has been outside.

Normally, he would join his parents with the conversation but there was nothing for him to say this time. He was going over waltz' moves so he doesn't make a fool out of himself and all table manners.

So Majesty for Kai and Highness for Nya… He'll probably stuff it up anyway. But what about Cole and Lou? They're not royal blood but Lou was the caretaker for both of them and Cole will be married into the royal bloodline. This is deeply confusing him. His fingers keep nervously playing with the end of the sleeves or fiddling with his collar.

"Wow, the palace looks outstanding tonight!" He heard his mother exclaim and he looked to see the fountain was lit up and the palace had lights casted on them. Many people had parked their cars and many women and men –some with linked arms- headed towards the entrance. The car was parked and he made his way with his parents into the palace.

The creamy wall colours were a golden colour from the lights and the marbled floors were polished so brightly that he can see his own reflection in it. The noise was lively and he could hear a string orchestral playing a waltz. Servants were walking over with silver trays in their hands with a wine bottle and six glasses.

Once they walked into the ballroom, they were handed each a wine. Jay himself only tasted wine a couple times on his birthday. He took a small sip and enjoyed the rich taste. This would have been expensive wine…

"Ed, Edna, it's so good to see you can make it!" He heard the jolly voice of Lou and he shook hands with his parents. "And this must be your son Jay, am I correct?"

"Yes sir." And Jay bowed his head.

"Very good manners." But Jay slowly drowned out the conversation between the adults because his eyes were captured by a beauty of grace. Nya was walking around, smiling and talking with a couple guests before going to greet another pair. Her raven black hair contrasted with her stunningly creamy skin. Her bright amber eyes twinkled and a gorgeous smile decorated her lips.

But their eyes met too soon for his taste and Nya came walking towards him and his parents.

"Nya, you look so beautiful!" Jay's mother exclaimed and Nya beamed radiantly.

"Thank you Edna, my brother told me he brought it a month ago, I've never realised it until this afternoon. Oh, good evening Ed and Jay."

"Good evening your highness." Both Jay and his father chorused. Jay looked up to see a lightly, faint blush adorning her cheeks. But more footsteps came and Jay looked to see Kai and Cole walking towards them… Ah! Why his parents and he is now the new centre of attention?

At first, Cole's eyes showed a bit of anger but it faded when they landed on Nya. Jay then turned to face Nya who looked away with a sad look on her face…

Did something happen between Nya and Cole? Was that why she was crying?

Jay felt his jaw twitch when Cole placed an arm around her waist and the young inventor could easily see the discomfort in Nya's face. Her eyes no longer twinkle and the beautiful smile turned into a forced smile.

"Ed, Edna, I'm so glad to see you two come. I have some important business I would like to discuss with you." Kai's mighty voice forced Jay to look away from the couple. Important business?

"Oh, Is Jay your son?"

"Yes, he is."

"Good, I'll let him in with the important business. Would you three like to stay after the gala so we can discuss it? I don't think some of the guests will leave me alone." He heard Kai sighed sadly and as if on a queue, a voice rang out from the crowd. A small, round man waddle towards Kai.

"Your majesty, this is a splendid ball but may I ask you a question?"

"Of course." Kai grimaced but he placed a hand on the man's shoulder and led him away from the group. Jay's eyes once again looked around and he saw that the crowd started to part as the orchestral played a new piece.

"Oh, Nya, Cole, that's your queue to start the dance." Jay heard Lou say as he pushed the couple's backs towards the centre. Jay watched Nya carefully. Alarm spread in her eyes as Cole led her to the dance floor. His arm held one of her hands and the other went on her waist and they slowly waltz to the music. Gradually, other couples came onto the dance floor including his parents. He waited along the walls and he watched Nya again. He didn't know anyone else and he didn't want to barge into his parent's love life.

Nya's eyes didn't seem to match up with Cole's and Jay could see the man's lips moving. Jay looked away and walked outside onto the balcony and stared over Ninjago. The stars sparkled brightly, brighter than Ninjago's own warm lights. The moon of course was the brightest.

"What are you doing?" Nya's puffed voice was heard and he turned away to see her standing behind him with a smile, the moon light reflected off her skin and her beautiful earrings.

"I'm just looking at the gorgeous view." Jay replied with a smile and she chuckled soft before leaning over the rails and look down. He did the same and stared at her face.

"What about you?"

"I got a bit tired."

"Oh… Hey, I umm… don't mean to intrude but… Why do I get the feeling that something bad between you and Cole?"

"You noticed huh? Is it that noticeable because it would be bad for us if it's out in public." He heard Nya sighed.

"I don't think so. Inventors need to be observant in case is their inventions fail or explodes." He told her softly. Her eyes seemed distant now, a frown marred her lips.

"Nothing bad happened between us… It's just something is missing."

"You don't have to say any more if it bothers you… I shouldn't have asked at all. It's not even my business."

"No, it's fine really…" Jay's look softened as Nya looked down below. Her dark hair cascaded down her bare back.

"May I have this dance my lady?" Jay asked her as a new song is being played. He bowed down a bit as he extended a hand but he trained his eyes on her. She smiled and took his hand and he led her to the dance floor… Hold up. What is he doing? He doesn't even know the dance moves for this song. Wait, he does, it's the same as the other. Phew, that's a relief.

Jay placed his right hand on her waist and the left one slipped into her right hand. Nya started to move her feet to the slow song and Jay looked down and he moved his left foot to the left like Nya did with her right then she step diagonally and he did the same. Then when a solo violin part entered, Jay let go of her waist and spun her outwards with his left hand and she squeal with delight and he brought her back in before spinning them both around and he quickly lifted her underneath her arms.

As they continued to dance, he saw many people staring at them, muttering and whispering. He couldn't tell if it was positive or negative words they were exchanging. He spun Nya around and he caught some couples moving in to join them and his parents were one of them. Then he saw Cole looking at him by the punch bowl.

He didn't look happy; almost angry and jealous. Jay looked back to Nya whose cheeks were bright red and a smile adorning her lips. Once the music stopped, they both stopped dancing and applause was sounded. Nya did a small curtsey towards him and he did a bow. She then quickly fled to her fiancé's side. Jay let a small sigh leave his lips and he moved back towards the window with his parents in toll.

"You danced pretty good son."

"Dad!"

"You and Nya looked like a perfect couple too."

"Mum!"

Jay felt his face turned bright red and he turned his head so he was staring at the city once again.

**Sorry for the long wait but I redid this chapter at least four times because I kept changing the ideas. But thanks to those who reviewed and please leave a comment! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6  
>The Royal Mechanic<strong>

**.:Jay:.**

The gala had ended at least a couple of minutes ago and Jay stayed behind his parents as they followed Kai to his study. Jay casted one last look at the ballroom and he saw a deep frown on Nya's face as Cole was talking to her.

Could it be that Cole's a bastard therefor Nya doesn't love him back?

Once the ballroom was out of sight, his eyes observed the palace as they ventured deeper. They walked up some stairs and he found them at a large oak door. Kai pushed the double doors and Jay was amazed at the king's study. A warm, chestnut study desk was in the middle of the room. A deep red and plush chair was behind the table and two more chairs –not as luxury as the other chair- was placed on the other side.

Bookshelves were plastered against the wall and there were some picture frames hung up. One of the photos was him as a young boy holding a baby Nya. Another was Kai and Cole as kids.

"Please, take a seat." The king's voice told them and Jay's parents sat in the two seats while Jay stood up, behind his mother's chair. Kai sat on the red chair and he placed some papers in front of him.

"A week ago, I was informed that Nya's car had broken down and it happened to be right after Dr Julien passed away. He had a position at the palace as the Royal Mechanic. Since we need to make sure that another car accident doesn't happen." And Kai's voice sounded forlorn at the last sentence. "So I now have to choose mechanics I know would be loyal to the Royal Bloodline and I have decided it would be you."

"But Kai, Edna and I have just been inventing lately. We're a little bit out of whack for fixing cars ."

"That's true. Our son, Jay, does cars out of the three of us."

At this, Kai's eyes landed on Jay and the young man looked down at his feet.

"Well, Nya told me her car had never run so smooth before. What do you say Jay? It'll just be the simple servicing every month since Lou wants it to be every month and repairs whenever they're need."

"Sure, I'll accept. I'm please you have bestowed this position upon me." Jay said politely and formally.

"Great, I need you to sign these papers." And at this, his father got off his chair and pushed Jay down on it. The boy gulped as he held the pen that was laid on the table and he looked down at the papers. One was about payment for equipment and parts also he getting a payment of a thousand dollars for each service he does and payment for him repairing cars that are damage will be decided when the time comes.

There was also another one for insurance if something happens like the car exploded and he's badly injured, Kai will pay for him to get royal treatment. The next one was about his loyalty to the Royal Bloodline and expectations that will be expected from him. There were more sheets about the actual position.

Jay signed them all and Kai bid them a farewell and escorted them out of the palace. Surprisingly, his parents were quiet for their walk to the car. Let him take him back…

"I'm so proud of you Jay!" Edna squealed as they finally reached the car and he received a bone crushing hug from his mother. His father's was even worse!

"It's a good thing Kai have taken a liking to you. It seems it was a blessing that Nya came to our Junkyard that day!" Ed exclaimed and he got into the car. It took Jay a while to get his mother into the car before he got into the back seat.

**.:Nya:.**

"Nya… What relationship do you have with this 'Jay' guy?" Cole asked her as she returned from the dance.

"Jay? I think we're friends."

"You think?"

"We're more on the acquaintance line. He just asked me to dance. I couldn't deny him." She told Cole.

"So how come you seem more happy with him than with me?" She heard the hurt in his voice and her eyes soften their gaze on him. She placed her delicate hands on his cheeks.

"Of course not… There's only you." She hated this. She hated lying and pretending she loved him when she doesn't. She looked around to see everyone leaving to Lou's commands. She looked back to Cole who has his arms wrapped around her waist.

"You look so sexy in that dress." He purred in her ear and her stomach did summersaults. "Your cheeks are red."

"S-Stop teasing me." She said softly but he laughed and this time, his hands were on her cheeks. Her's had dropped a while ago.

"I'm sorry." And he leaned down and kissed Nya on the lips. She had no other choice but to return the kiss. He pulled apart and looked down at her. "Are you sure there's no other guy but me in your life?"

"Well there's your father and Kai-"

"I mean love interests."

"Of course not Cole!"

"Please tell me the truth Nya, you're putting distance between us and you regret me every single time. Our wedding is in a month and a bit and I need to know so I can show you that I'm everything you want."

This is why she doesn't love Cole. Her dream guy won't boast about himself and even if she does like someone else, he would respect her feelings and just wish her to be happy but not Cole. He wants to be everything she wanted which mean he won't be himself. She wants a man who would be himself in front of her and be everything she _needed._

"I only love you Cole. I'm just not used to this."

"It's okay, neither am I but we'll work it out together alright?" And he pecked her cheek but she casted her eyes on a red flower in a vase of the table. This flower was writhing unlike the others. Its glorious red turned into a brownish colour and the smooth texture looked dead.

"Okay…" She sighed and he wrapped a hand around her waist.

"Let's go to bed alright?" She didn't reply but she nodded and let him take her to her bedroom.

**.:A couple days later:.**

Sunlight poured through the windows and lit the room up and instantly Nya was up. She looked at her clock and saw that it was only five in the morning. Doesn't matter how late or early she goes to bed, she keeps waking up at five.

She bounced out of bed and she threw her night gown off and put on a unique and refined cocktail dress. The turtle neckline bodice features a fashionable sparkling lace. A tonal ribbon at the waist creates curves and leads to the ethereal layered skirt that flutters to the mid-thigh. She put on a comfortable pair of flats and she wore pearl studs.

She then finger-combed her hair before making her way to the piano. She pulled out a music sheet –which she didn't write- and placed it on the music stand. The song was called 'Ocean Soul'. It was a song her mother had written according to Lou.

The slow and melodic song made her feel calm and relaxed at once and she closed her eyes deciding that she knew the song too well for music sheets. But her ear twitch and a slight wince came when she forgot to play the 'b flat' instead of 'b natural'. Soon enough, she was back to playing the wonderful melody.

But after two hours, another disturbing noise entered her ears and she stopped playing the song 'Canon in D' and opened her eyes. The sounds of a machine being used made her wonder because she knew Dr Julien is no longer with them so she had no idea on who is using the shed.

She strode out of her room and down the stairs and towards the backyard. She instantly bombed with the sweet smell of roses but the whirring didn't stop. She stepped into the shed and saw someone adjusting the wheels on one of the ten cars they own. She then recognized the coppery hair.

"Jay?"

The man stopped and it was Jay. He had grime smudge on his cheek which made him cute in her opinion.

"Good morning Princess. I didn't mean to wake you up."

"Morning Jay but don't you remembered what I said? Just call me Nya." She smiled softly and walked deeper into the shed. "What are you doing here?"

"You brother hired me to become the Royal Mechanic so that's what I'm doing." He answered and he turned his back on her and his hands went back to adjusting the tire alignment.

"He did?"

"Yeah." Jay muttered back. He looked so focused that she smiled. She quickly walked over to the sink and took out a towel from underneath. She turned the tap on and wet the towel. Once it was fully soaked, she turned off the water and squeezed it. She then walked towards Jay. He was sitting on the ground wiping his hands on a cloth. She crouched down and wiped his cheek.

"N-N-Nya..?!"

"What? I'm just cleaning your cheek; you have grime all over your face." And she giggled when Jay started to pull faces as she dabbed his nose. "This is a stubborn piece of dirt."

She leaned closer to him and tried to use more force to clean his nose but at the same time, gently. One of her hand held the cloth while the other was holding her weight on the floor. Her legs were either sides of Jay and her stomach lay against his chest.

"Nya, I'm fine really." She heard Jay laugh. She was about to pull back but her right arm grew weak from carrying herself up and she ended up slipping and falling right on Jay.

She groaned and felt hands on her back. She looked down to see Jay had embraced her as they fell. She looked down at his face which showed concern. At that moment, with her on top, his arms draped around her hips and their faces inches away, time froze. She was held captive by those soft and striking blue eyes.

A magnet must have replaced her lips because her North Pole magnet has found her South Pole magnet. Slowly, her head lowered and she was about to kiss him when her stomach churned violently. She shook her head and got up.

"I'm sorry Jay; I didn't mean to fall like that." She apologized and she grabbed his hand and helped him onto his feet. He looked as disappointed as she has felt. Wait, why is she feeling disappointed for? Did she actually want to kiss Jay?

But then again, his perfect lips looked so soft to kiss and nibble on… AH! She wanted these absurd thoughts out of her head.

"It's all good… Are you hurt?"

"I'm fine." She replied and avoided his eyes by looking down at her dress. There wasn't any dirt or grime on it thankfully. "I-I should get back before Cole and Kai knock down the walls to find me."

"Sure, I'll see you around." And with that, Nya bowed and scrambled off with red cheeks. She quickly took cover at a huge oak tree and she tried to calm herself down.

What was she doing? How can she throw herself on a man like that? Especially when she's engaged! She shouldn't be doing stuff like this.

But the charming face of Jay appeared in her face, his dazzling smile and twinkling eyes, his perfect and soft lips, his comforting embraces, warm voice and his kindness…

Ah! What is she thinking?

No, she's engage… She engage, she's engage!

…

Does she want to be engage to Cole?

Then the thought struck her. Jay is the one. Jay is the dream man she has been searching for. God, how stupid can she be?

**What do you guys think? I don't aim for this story to be over than 30 chapters but I hoped you all liked it! And 7 reviews? You guys are amazing! Keep those reviews rolling in! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7  
>A Repeated Accident<strong>

**.:Nya:.**

She didn't know how it started. She could remember the sounds of the tires screeching and the glass shattering. She could remember the smell of burnt rubber and smoke.

Slowly, she opened her eyes and saw long streams of lights along a white roof. Many faces appeared above her face and she couldn't identify a signal one of them. Then something sharp pierced through her skin on her arm and she felt something tighten along her mouth and nose. She then found it easier to breathe. Everywhere along her body hurt and ache. She felt hands fussing everywhere on her, especially on her left leg which felt like it was eaten away. The pain was unbearable but she knew she had to stay awake.

Then one face she knew appeared. She recognized the messy hair from anywhere. She then felt Kai's hand held her own as the hospital bed sped down the halls. Then two more faces appeared, both with black hair and brown eyes. She then realized it was Cole and Lou.

Finally, the bed stopped but the pain in her leg doubled and a wail escaped her lips. She felt hands touching her leg and she wanted to scream for the doctors to stop touching her. She wanted this pain to go away. She lifted her head slightly to see her white cocktail dress was torn and stained with blood. Her leg was currently bleeding out and the doctors are trying to stop the bleeding. Along her arms were little cuts where another doctor is trying to remove the glass shards.

Another cry left her lips when something burned against her leg and she felt hands pinning her down to the bed. She thrashed her head to the side and saw someone wearing blue with a deep concern look on their face. It was Jay, he was here too.

"Calm down Nya please." She managed to hear the broken voice from Kai. Her eyes found his and his amber pools were filled with concern but she could easily see her reflection in his eyes. She looked scared and in pain.

"It hurts." A whimper came from her throat.

"It won't hurt for too long alright?" She heard Cole's voice but she knew it would.

Everything started to blur out again and her ears decided to drown some sounds. She managed to hear a couple words such as 'too much blood loss', 'we need to sedate her' and 'not sure if she will walk'.

She started to panic and the annoying beep from the machine beeped faster. Never walk again? But a princess needs to stand tall and she needs both legs to use the pedals on the piano.

"Nya, calm down and just breathe." Kai's voice was heard but she couldn't. Something thin and sharp went into her neck and she could feel the liquid or medicine from inside pump into her veins. Within seconds, she was out like a birthday candle.

**.:Jay:.**

Two weeks have passed since he started servicing the cars and finished all ten of them. He had to also make sure that they'll still drive smoothly and he didn't forget anything. He started to clean up the garage when the king ran in with Cole and Lou behind him.

"Jay, which car is ready and the fastest?"

"Umm, the Hennessy Venom GT sir." Jay replied.

"Okay, can you drive us to Ninjago Hospital? Don't ask questions, just do it." Kai ordered and Jay nodded before rushing into the car.

Jay heard the other three jump in. Kai was at the front with him while Cole and Lou jumped in the back. Instantly, an unsettling feeling entered the pit of Jay's stomach as he exited the palace and he made sure he went quickly. He didn't understand why the three would be running since Nya told him yesterday of all the palace's rules because she was complaining about them.

Could it be something bad happened to Nya? Otherwise she would be here with them now correct? With this, he made sure to take that shortest route to the hospital. Jay drove faster than the normal speed limit but he was sure Kai and Lou won't blame him. They drove past the park and they all gasped at of the little blue car. All glass was shattered and the side of the car was smashed in from a large truck.

"You still would be able to fix it right?" Jay heard the king ask him when they went past.

"Of course." Jay replied and once he was at the hospital, he parked the car right at front. Kai jumped out of the car when the car was still in motion. Cole and Lou waited for the car to stop.

"Thank you, you can come with us if you want." Lou told him and Jay nodded despite the fact Cole growled at him. He exited the car and locked it before chasing after Lou and Cole.

It seemed Kai already beat them. The doctors were wheeling Nya on a bed towards her room and Kai ran alongside with them holding her hand. Cole and Lou rushed forward and held either sides of the bed. Jay ran after them but not too close, he didn't want to ruin the family moment… Well it's already ruin but he knew he shouldn't hang around too close otherwise Cole will have his head for it.

They reached a room and Jay stayed by the door. He flinched when sweet Nya let out an ear-splitting cry. His eyes roam over her body. Her white cocktail dress was stained with blood. It wrap-style bodice was torn but it wasn't revealing too much thank goodness. The short and flared skirt was also torn so the doctors can treat the long and deep cut in the left thigh.

He doesn't get sick during gory movies but seeing this did make him sick. The wound wouldn't stop bleeding and Nya was a deathly shade of white. He knew she was losing too much blood and doesn't matter how much pressure they put against the wound, it wouldn't stop.

The door beside swung open and a young man with whitish-blonde that perfectly stuck up strode into the room. Jay knew him. His name was Zane, he went to school with Jay and they were pretty close friends even though Zane was a little bit weird. His finger was flicking a needle that was in his hand and he moved Nya's hair to the side before inserting the needle into her neck. Within seconds, her body went limp and her beautiful eyes closed.

"What did you do?" Jay turned his head to Cole who hissed this through clench teeth.

"I had to give her a sedative otherwise her thrashing would make her loose more blood and I add in a special drug that would slow the pulse and heart rate so blood would travel around her body slower. It'll do her leg good so we won't have to amputate it."

Jay was shocked to see Zane being a doctor. He could imagine his friend as an inventor like him or a scientist. But having her leg amputated? She would be in a living nightmare.

"She would still be able to walk right?" Lou asked worriedly and Zane nodded.

"Of course she will although she may have a limp for the first few months. A piece of the door cut through her leg and tore through the muscle so she would be really weak in that leg."

Silence settled over in the room except when beeps from the monitors. Everyone was looking at Nya who was sleeping. Jay started to worry. Could it be his fixing wasn't good enough and that's how she crashed? Guilt chewed his stomach and he frowned. He knows he shouldn't jump into conclusion but no one would try to kill sweet Nya right?

Jay was lucky that he phone was on silent and vibrate because he could feel it shake in his pocket. He took it out and saw that his mother had sent him a text.

_Sweetie, where are you? When are you coming home?_

Jay excused himself and sat outside and quickly texted his mother back.

_Hey mum, at the hospital. Nya got in an accident. I have no idea when I'll be home._

He waited for a reply.

_What?! _

Just as he was about to reply, a bubble appeared on his phone, warning Jay his phone was on five percent.

_I know, I'll be home late tonight or early in the morning. My phone will die shortly so talk to you later._

Once the message finished sending, the phone went dead. That's his next thing to buy, a new phone with longer battery life. He turned his head to see Kai, Cole and Lou exiting the room gloomily.

"They're going to operate on her leg and they want us out." Jay heard Kai muttered and he pounded a fist against the wall.

"Kai, calm down." Lou said sternly.

"No, I won't. My sister is in there and she had a near-death experience. You don't expect her to return to her normal and bubbly self do you? She would be scarred and probably be scared to leave the palace or drive a car."

Jay didn't know if he should be hearing this so he stared at his dead phone which he's tossing from hand to hand.

"I don't expect her to be her bubbly self straight away but smashing the hospital won't help her now. She'll heal perfectly and hopefully we can get her to move from the past." Lou told him.

"This is your fault." Jay looked up to see Cole's eyes glaring harshly at him.

"Cole, it's not Jay's fault. We saw that it was a truck that she smashed into. If it was Jay's fault then her car would be in a river, a river or a house." Lou told his son but Jay couldn't help but agree with Cole. This must be his fault.

"Or maybe her brakes stopped working and because of that, the truck smashed into her!" Cole next shouted.

"Hey Cole, I hate it that a truck smashed into her but it can't be Jay's fault. Her car has never driven so smooth before from what she have told me and if it was Jay then her car would have an accident at least two weeks ago." Jay was surprised when Kai went to defend him and what Kai said made sense. It can't be his fault but it seemed that Cole wasn't going to give up.

"But-"

"Cole, just drop it." Kai muttered and he rested his against the wall.

Jay avoided everyone's eyes and he looked down at his phone once again. So if it wasn't his fault then it could either mean that the truck purposely crashed into her or she wasn't careful but Nya's always careful right?

Jay's ears could hear the annoying taps and clicks of someone's heels along the marble floor. Jay turned his head to see a lady, a bit older than Kai and Cole, marching towards them. Her face had sharp and striking features. Her pointed nose and chin matched well with her high cheekbones. Her short red hair was straight and her eyes were a clouded blue.

"My king, we need to talk." She said with a bow. Jay watched Kai sighed and he walked off with the lady. They didn't walk far, probably six meters away from where Jay was sitting. Jay tried to pry his ears away their conversation but he couldn't help it that he was good at hearing stuff so far away.

"What's wrong?"

"Someone is trying to kill the princess."

"What? How do you know this?"

"Because I was just walking at the park and I saw it, I mean her crash. The light turned green and Nya drove and then this truck just drove and crashed into her. I went to check on Nya and I saw the attacker slip away from the corner of eyes… I'm sorry."

Jay heard and he couldn't help but gasp mentally. Someone wants to kills Nya? Anger and rage made his blood boiled. How dare someone tried to kill Nya. She's the sweetest and kindest person anyone could meet. Jay didn't understand. His mind was turmoil, many thoughts and questions filtered through his brain but he couldn't find the answer.

Why would someone want to kill Nya? Wouldn't they want to kill Kai instead since he's the king?

Jay could hear footsteps and he turned his head to see Kai filled with new rage. His fists were tightly closed by his sides as he strode towards Lou and Cole and the king started to whisper furiously. He watched closely as Lou and Cole seemed angry and disgusted as well.

Jay looked the opposite way to see a couple more doctors rushing towards them. He watched as they entered Nya's room and closed the door quietly behind them. The thought of someone wanting to kill Nya is starting to make him sick.

_Please heal quickly Nya…_

**Next chapter will be a Jaya moment so they crash leads up to it. But thanks to everyone who reviewed and keep them rolling in. :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8  
>The Private Moment<strong>

**.:Nya:.**

When she woke up, everything hurt but it was dull compared to the burning pain in her leg. She groaned when she tried to move into a more comfortable position since her back felt like a stiff ironing board.

"Nya..?"

The said girl heard her name and she opened her eyes softly. She wished she hasn't though because the bright light from above was too bright for her eyes. She could feel her world spinning slowly and she gritted her teeth and unconsciously her hands gripped the sheets. But something soft and cool was placed on her cheek and instantly the dizziness and pain faded away.

"Please Nya, wake up."

The voice sounded so broken. Very slowly, she pried her eyes open and first, her sight was blurred but it focused and she saw a concern Jay looking down upon her.

"J-Jay?" Her voice croaked and instantly she was set into a fit of violent coughs that shook her body which made her leg flared up in pain.

She felt an arm support her into a sitting position and rubbed circles into her back which helped to calm down her coughs. But she felt too weak. She fell sideways and she collided with a strong chest which she was sure belonged to Jay. She felt him settle her back on the bed and she looked at his face. His eyes displayed anxiety and there was a slight frown on his lips.

"How are you feeling?"

"G-Good I think…" She croaked and she watched as he turned around in his chair and grabbed a glass of water from the bed-side table.

He once again helped her into a sitting position and placed the rim of the glass onto her lips. She parted her lips and let the cool water to replenish her dry and hoarse throat. She started to drink to eagerly because the next second she found herself coughing again but this time it wasn't as violent as it was before. Once she settled down, she asked Jay a question.

"Where is my brother?"

"He's investigating your accident with Lou and Cole. I volunteered to stay back here to keep an eye over you." Jay told her softly and his hand caressed her cheek and she leaned into it.

She still couldn't believe how blind she has been. Her dream guy she has been dreaming for years is Jay, she should have known after he comforted her in the park. She looked up at him and he was an image of perfection as well. His coppery hair that was messy perched on top of his round face. Above his right striking blue eyes, his eyebrow had a notch but she didn't care. He was handsome to her.

"Nya, are you sure you're alright? Your face is red, are you coming down with a fever?" Jay asked her and she grew embarrassed.

"N-N-No, I'm f-fine!" She spluttered unintelligently which earned a soft chuckle from him.

"You really gave us a scare Nya, especially your brother."

"I didn't mean to scare anyone…" She sighed and she turned her head to the side to see another table set up with cards, flowers, boxes of chocolate and teddy bears.

"Nya, what happened?" She heard Jay ask her and she frowned. The sounds of glass shattering and tires screeching filled her ears.

"I… I was just driving to the park and the intersection light was red but then it turned green… There weren't any cars in front of me so I just drove but then…" She trailed off and she winced at the memory.

"I'm sorry I asked-"

"No don't worry about it… Do you know what injuries I'm suffering from?"

"Umm… You got a really bad gash in your leg, it pierced through your muscle and one of the doctors said you were lucky. If you came later, they would have to amputate your leg." She heard Jay said gravely and she couldn't help but gasped.

"Anything else?"

"You got a broken wrist but it's recovering nicely, you had a couple bruised ribs but everything else is good." He informed her softly with a reassuring smile gracing his lips.

Her forming crush for Jay is growing deeper but she's afraid what would happen if she and Jay actually ended up together. Would her brother approve? What would happen to Cole? Would he be heart broken and what about Lou? He'll probably say no straight away.

"I should go and tell your brother and fiancé that you're awake." He told her and dread washed over her.

"No… Please stay." She muttered and she mentally slapped herself for her stubborn and selfish demand. She hoped he didn't hear her with the quiet voice she used but he did. She didn't want to be alone in this place.

"But what-"

"Please…" Her voice was barely above a whisper but he obeyed. She felt the lower half of the bed dip down and she watched as Jay reached a hand towards her face. When he placed it against her cheek, she leaned against it and he casted her eyes back to Jay's blue ones then his lips.

Gosh, she wanted to kiss those lips of his. She'll admit it, she has kissed Cole many times but they felt… empty to her, perhaps because she can't return the feelings to him. Surprisingly, she can see the same desiring look in Jay's eyes because it's the same look Cole gave her whenever they were alone.

Butterflies fluttered in her stomach and she saw his face coming towards her. She mentally gasped. Did Jay like her like she like him? She had never wanted something so much in her life before. She saw him close his eyes as he leaned down and she closed her eyes as well. She waited until the first brush on his lips. She felt his breath on her lips. She then felt the heat from his breaths spreading across her face. She held her breath and that's when she felt it. Something soft brushing against her lips before planting down firmly. She felt both of Jay's hand cupping her cheeks and she placed her arms loosely around his neck making sure not to put too much pressure on her broken but healing wrist and the cables that were pumping in morphine into her blood.

This kiss felt passionate to her. It wasn't empty like the ones with Cole; it was a kiss that made her feel weak and mind go blank, the one that made her stomach flutter. She felt him softly nibbling on her bottom lip and she opened her lips and allowed his tongue to sweep inside of her mouth. A soft moan vibrated in her throat as his tongue exploded her mouth and occasionally danced with her own tongue. But sad as it is, her ribs started to ache and her lungs hungered for air.

"Jay…" She moaned and she felt him pull apart, she used this time to get oxygen back into her lungs. She looked back to Jay whose lips were puffy and a slightly pink blush appeared on his cheeks.

"Nya, I'm so sorry. I didn't know what came over me-" She heard him ranted but she wrapped her arms around his neck again and pulled him in for another kiss. She had to admit, he kissed way better than Cole. "Nya…" She felt him moan into her mouth when she darted her tongue into his mouth but once again, her ribs started to hurt. She pulled away softly.

"Please don't mention this to Kai, Cole or Lou… or anyone else." She muttered and she turned her head to the side, avoiding his eyes but she felt his fingers gently held her chin and he softly forced her to look at him.

"I won't… I need you to be a hundred percent honest with me. Do you actually love Cole?"

"He's not the one for me… It was arranged for both of us by Lou but he really loves me but I can't return his feelings…" She sighed and she felt Jay kiss her forehead.

"So… Do you love me?" He asked her and she pondered on this. Love is such a strong word. She wasn't sure if that were her feelings for Jay.

"I-I… I think so."

"You think so?" She could hear his voice broke when he whispered that.

"I-I like you Jay," oh gosh this was embarrassing, "a lot but I'm not sure if it's love yet. It's close, I know that."

She told him truthfully and his lips captured her's again. Her stomach did a flip again but unlike the last two, this one was slightly shorter.

"I shouldn't be doing this." He muttered as he pulled apart but his lips only just hovered above her's. "You're engaged… You're a princess and I'm just a mechanic. I'm so sorry." And he pulled apart by at least a meter. She felt herself frown.

"So what if I'm a princess? Can't you see that doesn't matter to me?" She knew that wasn't going to change his mind. Perhaps she does love him and not just like him very much. "I love you, not anyone else."

This made him turn to her with wide eyes.

"But what about your brother and Cole?"

"I'll tell them when the time is right." She answered. She was about to say more when the door opened and Kai stride in.

"Nya! You're awake!" And she was suddenly in a bone-crushing hug from her brother.

"Kai, my ribs!" She squeaked.

"Oops, sorry." She saw him smile sheepishly that she giggled and he pulled away from her. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine." She smiled brightly and she went to look at Jay but she found that he had already slipped out of the room.

"Now what is wrong?"

"What do you mean?" She asked and she saw that he wore a mask of deep concern.

"Your emotions are easy to read. You look disappointed yet upset and concern. A bit of uncertainty… Is this about the crash?"

"No! Of course not Kai."

"Umm… Me?"

"No."

"Jay?"

"…No…" She answered a tad too slow.

"So it is."

"No it isn't. Sorry I was in a daze."

"About Jay?"

"Kai! Stop being rash!" She barked with a scowl on her face. She watched as Kai sighed and then she felt his hands being placed upon her shoulders.

"Nya, I'm not stupid and I think I know what is wrong."

"You're jumping to conclusions again." She didn't want to admit its Jay to Kai.

"I'm not and you know that… You like Jay? That's why you're always gloomy with Cole yet I always hear laughs whenever you're with Jay. Oh my, you didn't?"

"I didn't what? What are you talking about?"

"Judging by the wrecked hair and red and puffy lips, he made out with you."

"No! Kai, honestly, I had a terrible coughing fit before and I bit my lips accidently during that." She lied. She hated lying to her brother but she knew if she said yes, her brother will skin Jay alive.

"Listen Nya, I have no problem is you love someone else than Cole but make sure it's someone of high status so it won't ruin yours alright?"

"I love Cole and that's it. Jay is just a friend." Those words tasted so bitter on her tongue. She didn't recognize herself anymore. Mostly, she could tell Kai her problems but she wants this to be a secret… And it doesn't help that Kai wants her to love someone of high status and Jay doesn't qualify. Sure he's the royal mechanic but that isn't well known to the rest of Ninjago. What is she going to do?

**Sorry for the late chapter everyone but since I'm in Australia and its late spring, it's hot! I'm more immune to the cold so when it comes to the heat, I'm deeply affected so I can't think properly, I become dizzy and collapse which happened earlier today. Which is kinda good since I've woke up at 1 in the afternoon so I worked on this while in bed.**

**Because of this terrible heat, I may have writer's block often or a little accident so updates may be a bit slow. I deeply apologize in advance. But your reviews are amazing! 7 reviews! YAY!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9  
>A Growing Spark<strong>

**.:Nya:.**

It has been two weeks since the accident and Nya is finally allowed to be out of the hospital. She can walk –limp- although only for a minute because it aches and she needs to sit down. She was given crutches because she didn't want a wheelchair. Using her crutches, she walked through the gardens and to the garage.

She haven't seen Jay since he have kissed her but she knew he's spending his time in the garage, she just didn't know what he was doing. If there was anyone to make the first move, it would have to be her. She could see sparks flying out of the door and the high shrill of the saw or drill –she didn't know which one- echoed. She poked her head around the frame of the large doors and saw Jay on his back with a car without its outer shell hanging from chains from the ceiling.

She watched as he stopped using the drill and he went to grab a spanner and tighten the volts from underneath. Sweat poured down his face and his dark blue shirt was sticking to his sticky skin. She walked in slowly and she placed her crutches to the side before kneeling down on the ground next to Jay.

"Hi Jay." She said calmly but flinched when Jay suddenly jumped and hit his head rather painfully against the car. But he recovered quickly and he rolled out from underneath and they locked eyes.

"O-Oh! It's you N-Nya! I didn't know you were here." He said sheepishly and she could see a soft red patch on his head. She raised her hand and softly brushed her thumb over the red patch.

"You should be careful otherwise you would have given yourself more than a red patch." She told him and a sigh exited his lips.

"You caught me off guard, this is all." He explained and she smiled softly.

"What are you working on?" She asked and she got up wobbly but Jay was quicker than lightning and was already on his feet, steading her.

"Your blue car." He said and she could feel his breath against the side of her neck. She felt touched that he would go out of his way to fix her favorite car.

"Thanks Jay!" She squealed and turned around. She wrapped her arms around his neck and allowed him to lift her off the ground.

"It's no problem." She heard him laugh and she brought her lips to his cheeks. "Umm… About the kiss."

He said quietly and she avoided his eyes. His strong arms held her around the waist and her arms were still around his neck. She could feel his hot breath against the side of her neck and she could feel the butterflies in her stomach fluttering about.

"What do you think of it…?" She asked softly. If she was honest, she feared his answer.

"Amazing but… It doesn't feel right."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean you're the princess and you're already engaged and I kissed you while you were in the hospital."

"How many times do I need to tell you? I don't care if I'm a princess or you're a mechanic. I don't even care that I'm engaged with Cole because my feelings for him is nowhere near the feelings I have for you." And she leaned up and kissed him.

His arms tightened around her waist and she pulled herself closer to him. She felt his teeth softly nibbling on her bottom lip so she opened her mouth and his tongue darted in. He lifted her up and she knew he was moving them into a more private section in the garage. She felt him gently push her against the wall and she wrapped her good leg around his waist. He pushed her up a little bit so she was kissing down on him. She hands now held his face and his hands supported her from underneath.

At least a minute passed when Nya's lungs hungered for air. She slowly pulled away and she looked down into his eyes. She didn't care if this was highly inappropriate because she loved him too much. At that moment, Nya wished her life was easier. She wished she wasn't a princess otherwise she wouldn't be in an engagement with Cole. But even if she wasn't, her brother wouldn't approve of Jay because she has to marry someone with high status with good with politics and highly likable.

"I love you." She whispered and she saw a bright smile ignite on his face.

"And I love you too." And he kissed her again. Unlike their last passionate kiss, this one was sweet and wasn't that long.

"Will this really work Nya?" She heard him ask a soft sigh escaped her lips.

"I honestly have no idea but I'll tell Kai I don't love Cole but I won't tell him about us…"

"But what about Cole? Does he know that you don't love him?"

"No, he doesn't know." She told him and she saw his face fell. She was about to ask why he was looking sad but his thumb grazed over her lips.

"I know this is selfish but… I really don't like the fact Cole would still be kissing you." She heard him say forlornly and she kissed his lips.

"I don't kiss him… It's just that sometimes I don't see him coming but I would have to tell him sooner or later… I should head back otherwise Kai would worry."

"Alright." And he leaned down to kiss her on the cheek. She turned around and limped back to the entrance where her crutches laid.

She placed the handles underneath her underarms and she exited the garage and she made a quick stop to the pond. She leaned over and stared at her reflection. Her lips looked far too puffy and red for her liking. She walked over to the rosehip bush and she picked a bud and squeezed the juices. She then applied it to her lips.

"Nya!" She turned around to see Cole. She mentally cringed.

"Hey Cole!" She called back and she saw him striding majestically across the gardens and towards her.

"Are you alright?"

"Of course, why wouldn't I be?" She asked.

"It's just I prefer if you stayed inside. If you were to collapse from your leg then it would be better if it was inside so someone nearby would see. If you're out here then no one will notice."

"I know… I just need some fresh air. Cole, what are you doing?" She saw him move closer and before she could say anything else, his arm scooped underneath her knees and her shoulder blade. "C-Cole!"

But he laughed at her and she pouted like a small child would. So she allowed him to carry her inside, unaware that Jay had just witnessed this.

**.:Jay:.**

Jay found himself frowning as he watched Cole carry Nya back inside the palace. He couldn't believe out of everyone, Nya chose to love him and he was also surprised that she didn't love Cole. Who wouldn't? He had a couple of friends that were girls and all they talked about was Cole: 'Cole is so hot!' 'He's so dreamy!' 'I wished he was mine…' And so on. Jay felt honored that Nya chose him but that doesn't mean he didn't love her because he really did but just watching her with Cole make him feel sad.

He turned back to the car and he went back to work but his mind was wondering off. Even if Nya confess her feelings for him, would her brother even approve of this? What the heck! Cole would beat the crap out of him! Hours have started to pass and everything was good. The inner workings were working and he have to do is to add in the seats, the outer shell and some other new accessories.

OW!

Jay dropped whatever he was holding and he held his throbbing thumb to his mouth. He really needs to stop hammering his thumb; he's surprised he haven't broken a bone yet! He crawled out from underneath the car and he walked over to the tap and he let the cool water handle the throbbing.

_Beep!_

Jay used his right hand and took out his phone from his back phone and he flipped over the hatch before bringing the phone to his ear.

"Hello, this is Jay speaking." He answered and he turned off the tap.

"_Jay? It's me mum. Do you remember what today is?"_

_"_I can't say I do remember." He answered truthfully and he used his shoulder to hold the phone to his ear while he wiped his hand on a towel.

"_It's your aunt's birthday! You told me you were going to be home an hour ago! She'll be here in two hours so get your butt home now please."_

"Okay, okay!" He answered quickly and ended the call. Like per usual, he did a quick cleanup of the garage before leaving the palace grounds.

With the new money he has earned, he got himself a new car. Not a fancy one but something that is nice. He drove home quickly and when he got to the Junk Yard, he saw that everything was set up. The scarps and junk were neatly stacked in large piles and the lights were on and shimmering with colors. He parked his car next to his parents' car and he quickly jumped out and headed inside. He headed into the shower and he quickly scrubbed his skin clean from sweat and grime and he washed his hair rather quickly.

When he got out, he dressed into the clothes his mother had left on the bed and he headed into the kitchen to see his mum quickly chopping up the vegetables.

"Where's dad?"

"He went to pick Lucinda up."

"Need any help?"

"Yes I do, can you put all of this on the table."

Jay balanced three plates of food on one arm while the other grabbed one. He walked to the door and skillfully opened it with his foot. He walked out and set the dishes on the table outside. He mentally groaned when he saw the bright lights from his father's car signaling Aunt Lucinda is here.

**Sorry for the short chapter and the long wait. Like I said, it's the heat and I've been caught up in other school assignments. It's the end of school year so there's a lot. This may be the last or second last chapter from me for the next 2-3 weeks because next week are all assignments and then the week after I'll be in another state competing for Volleyball for 2 weeks. **

**Australia is made up of 8 states (including the 2 territories) and my team won first in our state so we're travelling to another since they're holding the big tournament so wish me luck guys! And thanks for the reviews!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Warning: This chapter may be a bit… mature but there's a lot of fluff.**

**Chapter 10  
>A Little Deeper<strong>

**.:Nya:.**

They both lay on the bed with their legs off the side and their backs propped up against the wall. Nya snuggled closer into Jay's chest and he wrapped his arms tighter around her body. She didn't want this end. It was almost too good to be true but with her wedding coming around in a week, she'll probably have no more time to be with Jay. She did tell Kai that she didn't love Cole but her feelings are set for another but her older brother groaned and complained that she was telling him too late since the wedding is already setting up.

"What are we going to do?" She heard Jay asked her. His chest rumbled when he spoke but she kept hearing his steady heartbeat, it somewhat made her feel safe and secure.

"I honestly don't know Jay… I told Kai but he complained it's too late to cancel the wedding."

"So you mean he knows that you love me?"

"No, I told him I didn't love Cole but someone else… That was it. I don't think he was listening to every word I said…" She sighed but she felt Jay's lips against her forehead as he gave her a kiss.

"It's alright; we can come up with something later on." And silence settled over them. Nya's eyes wondered around in Jay's room and her eyes landed on a clock. It was 10:15pm.

"When are your parents coming back?"

"I think around nine tomorrow morning. Don't worry; you can spend the night if you want."

"But what do I tell Lou, Kai and Cole?"

"Just say you're at a friend's place and you're afraid to drive out in the dark so you stayed the night."

"That sounds like a good cover up." It's true; Nya was back to driving with her fixed up car. She never drove in the dark though or when it's raining or super sunny.

_Lub-dub. Lub-dub._

Jay's heart started to quicken and she felt him tighten his arms around her.

"What's wrong Jay?" She asked him and she looked in his eyes but she didn't see worry, anger or sadness in them. When he didn't answer, she was about to ask again but his lips planted on hers and immediately she melt.

Carefully, he laid her down on the bed she wrapped her arms over his neck. She let out a gasp with his fingers ghosted over her waist and when he nibbled on her bottom lip. His tongue darted in and a soft moan escaped her mouth. His arms then wrap around her waist and lifted it up so they were closer together. That position didn't last long when Jay hooked his hands underneath her legs and lifted her up so she was kissing down on him. She placed her hands on either side of his face and kissed deeper. This earned a moan from Jay. He then moved them to his desk where he placed her down and her legs wrapped around his waist. He pulled his head back and they both took a deep breath. She was still panting when his lips found the sweet spot on her neck. She moaned and rolled her head back.

"Don't leave a mark please… The others will see it." She said softly but the only response she got back was a hum and it made her skin tingled. Her hands combed through his hair as he lips went down to her collarbone. Her hands left his hair and went to the hem of his shirt. She tugged it up and he removed his hands from her so she could pull it off him. Once his shirt was off, Jay picked her up and when they were near the bed, Nya pushed him down so he was on the bed. She kissed his lips tenderly before going down his neck. She felt his hands playing with her hair. Once she got to his chest, her fingers gently traced over the haunting muscles underneath his skin. A laugh was heard out and she looked up to Jay.

"Stop, that tickles." He laughed and she giggled along with him. She placed her lips on his stomach and place kisses all over his stomach and chest. She then went to find his sweet spot on his neck. At first it didn't work but once she found the found, she heard a gasp from Jay before a moan vibrated in the room. She smiled and she then trailed her kisses to his jawline then his lips. His arms went around her waist and brought their hips next to each other. The only thing that is separating them now is their clothes. She pulled apart and looked down at Jay.

"You look so beautiful." He smiled and his hand went to cup her cheek. "I must be the luckiest man on Ninjago to have such a beautiful princess love me."

"You're flattering me." She blushed and Nya heard him chuckle softly. Jay then rolled them over so her back was on the bed and he was on top.

**.:Jay:.**

He lifted the hem of her shirt just to reveal her stomach and he kissed the lower half but instantly Nya squirmed underneath him.

"S-Stop! I'm really ticklish there!"

He smirked at hearing this news. He held her arms down with his and he used his legs to pin hers down and he continued to kiss the soft and creamy skin. Her musical giggles filled the room and he added a lick to every kiss. Soon, Nya's giggles turned into moans and it wasn't long before they turned back into giggles. Once he found the sweet spot on her stomach, he softly sucked and licked it and squirmed and thrashed around.

"Jay! Stop!" Her laughs never ceased though. He might have pushed it too far because her leg managed to escaped from his and they both tumbled to the ground.

"Nya! Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." She giggled and kissed his lips gently. "I didn't mean to kick you by the way, it was just reflexes."

"It's alright, as long as you're not hurt." And he scooped his arms underneath her and placed her back on the bed and he lay down next to her. She snuggled into his side and her hand rested on his bare whereas he had his arms cradling her waist.

"I love you Jay."

"I love you too Nya."

And like that they fell asleep.

**.::.**

_Knock-Knock-Knock._

Instantly Jay was up when these knocks were heard at his door. He looked down into his arms and saw Nya fast asleep. He then remembered last night and a small smile adore his lips.

"Jay? Are you awake?" He heard his mother's voice and panic filled his stomach. He shook Nya awake and placed his shirt back on.

"I am now."

"Your dad and I got a gift for you."

"Just give me a moment."

"Why?"

"I'm a little bit… occupied." He answered and he looked back to Nya who was trying to find a hiding spot. He placed his hand on her back and led her to his wardrobe. It was a good thing his mum washed his underwear yesterday. She quickly climbed in and took a jacket off a hanger before placing it over herself. He closed the door and he cleaned up any evidence of him making out with a princess. He found Nya's shoes and he quickly threw them underneath his bed.

"Well we're coming in alright?"

"No wait-" But it was too late, they already walked in. He looked around to see if there was anything wrong but there was none. "Alright, what's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong… You know the bird lifecycle right?" His father asked and Jay nodded his head.

"Of course. From an egg, a baby bird catch and then the bird moves out and meets a mate and then they have chicks and the cycle repeats itself."

"Well…" His mother then looked at his father before continuing. "We figured you've been in the nest for too long so… We bought you a new place."

"What?"

"You heard your mother; we got you a new place so pack you things alright?" Jay couldn't believe it. His parents bought him a house. Without any time to spare, he hugged both of his parents.

"Thanks you guys."

"Just don't forget us okay son?"

"Of course not. I'll make sure and visit every week." And with that, both of them moved out and he heard a tiny creak. He turned to see Nya getting out of his wardrobe.

"At least we can meet whenever we want in private." She smiled but Jay was too overwhelmed by happiness that he picked her up by the waist and spun her around. She giggled and he kissed her. "Wait, how am I supposed to get out if your parents are in here?"

"Oh… umm…" Jay was deep in thought. He eyes then travelled the window.

"You got to be kidding."

**Sorry for the short chapter but I had a serious case of writer's block so I think I have to shorten the chapters down to 1500 words. But thanks to those who reviewed and please leave a review! **


End file.
